


Contact Lenses Suck ((Reigisa Week 3, Day Six: Glasses))

by SquaryQ



Series: Reigisa C@ck [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Contact Lenses, Friendship, Glasses, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Reigisa Week, besties, painfully platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei tries out contacts. Nagisa doesn't like it. But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact Lenses Suck ((Reigisa Week 3, Day Six: Glasses))

The bitter cold air whirls through the Hazuki household from a stray open window. Winter dawned upon the Iwatobi School District with haste and plunged the town into an icy winter wonderland full of slippery steps and frosty pathways.  
Rei always found the beach beautiful at this time of year, because the tides were consistent enough that he could sometimes observe the sea washing away the glistening frost from the sandy shore. Having stopped to ogle at the scenery he had been really late to visit the Hazuki household for the obligatory study session Nagisa hosted every Tuesday.  
The blue haired teen had settled into the warm house and removed his jacket and red tartan scarf upon his arrival. He was very toasty as he sat opposite the blond who still wore his penguin babygrow. Hazuki Nagisa really had no shame, not that Rei actually minded too much anymore. Though the first time he had come to Nagisa’s to study on a Tuesday during the holidays and happened upon the blond still in his pyjamas, Rei had become rather flustered and confused.  
“Rei-chan, where are your glasses today?” the exuberant blond asks, bopping up and down to acquire his best friend’s attention – they were due to start third year in a matter of days now and Tachibana Makoto had officially passed on captaincy to Rei and Nagisa couldn’t be prouder. But something in the blue haired teen had changed in the few weeks since Makoto had officially graduated.  
“I’m not wearing my glasses, I’ve successfully mastered the art of putting in contact lenses!” Rei declares as he sits opposite the blond, flicking idly through a textbook he had studied four times this week, the spine resting upon Nagisa’s table. The idle studying of the last year’s notes were by no doubt helpful but they were rather monotonous, mainly just an excuse for the two remaining swimmers at the Iwatobi High School to hang out once every two days minimum.  
“Contact lenses? But Rei-chan doesn’t look like Rei-chan without his glasses!” Nagisa exclaims, flailing his arms exaggerating his point.  
“Is it that bad of a change?” Rei tilts his head, picking up the textbook and pretending to study the words vigorously; despite being able to recall almost every word on the page accurately. Rei sighs quietly, having hoped that Nagisa wouldn’t comment, consequently beginning to truly ponder upon the idea himself. The reason he had reverted to wearing contact lenses was due to the influence of the older of the Ryugazaki family males – his brother Ryugazaki Akira and his cousin Ryugazaki Johan also suffer with astigmatisms. The whole idea of having eyes that aren’t the appropriate shape to function at optimal levels agitates the beauty obsessed Rei. So he had figured he would take a page out of the older sufferer’s books – wearing contacts.  
Since Akira had begun wearing them at the start of his second year of High School, he had a lot more female attention due to the heavy milk bottle frames distracting the girls from the iconic Ryugazaki family eyes – Akira’s eyes are indigo, nice and alluring to the opposite sex. Johan had the same results – not that he was as eager to have girls all over him, but he still appreciated the affection, which he attempted to reciprocate as much as respectfully possible. Being on the verge of promiscuity was always more of Akira’s thing anyway.  
Nagisa stares at his best friend, who is in a trance of thought; the blond begins to wonder about Rei’s motives too – unable to successfully pinpoint what may have motivated him to adjust his appearance so suddenly from being so warm and quirky and captivating to someone completely different that Nagisa could only identify as Akira. As someone who generally wasn’t a fan of the older Ryugazaki child, Nagisa attempts to keep the grimace off his face – instead his expression contorts into a frown.  
Noticing the change in the normally exuberant blond’s demeanour, Rei snaps out of his daze and grants Nagisa his attention, “What’s the matter, Nagisa-kun?”  
“It’s really different Rei-chan…” Nagisa avoids expressing his displeasure with the idea of Rei resembling Akira so much, still unsure of his best friend’s motives for switching to contact lenses over glasses, “Why did you do it?”  
“Do it?” Rei pauses, brows furrowing as he places the book on the table, “Honestly I did it so I could be more appealing.”  
“Ehh! You’re perfectly appealing with your glasses Rei-chan!” Nagisa exclaims, slamming his fists against his table. Rei’s face consequently combusts at such a response.  
Almost instinctively, Rei raises his hand to the bridge of his nose to adjust the glasses that no longer rest there, causing him to blush even more – his ears burning due to the sudden blushing fit he has been subject to.  
Nagisa doesn’t laugh at Rei’s response to his comment. Usually, when Rei attempts to adjust the glasses on his face when they are off, it tickles the blond and provokes fits of giggles, but this time, the magenta eyed blond stays with a stern expression that doesn’t suit him.  
“Thank you Nagisa-kun,” Rei mutters, turning his head away from Nagisa. The blond is struck dumb – at that angle Rei looks exactly like his older brother. He didn’t like it.  
Nagisa has acknowledged many times that he really should make a better effort to like Ryugazaki Akira, he had such great relationships with Rei’s extended family but could never make himself endure the presence of one Ryugazaki Akira. His best friend’s older brother had a reputation for brilliance, and the more Nagisa had researched this prodigy, the more he realised something about Rei. Rei was always striving to outdo Ryugazaki Akira. In every subject Rei strived for beauty and perfection – aimed for 100% in exams and mourned over missing marks in papers for foolish mistakes. Nagisa never voiced his understanding of Rei’s plight – namely because he wasn’t sure if this was an unconscious obsession with Akira.  
“I mean it Rei-chan! I really don’t get it! Why aren’t you wearing your glasses!” Nagisa exclaims, voice rising an octave. The shorter of the two flails his arms again, sticking out his bottom lip and pouting like a stroppy child.  
“Nagisa-kun, I started wearing contacts because I thought it would help us acquire new members,” Rei declares, his voice wobbling as it raises an octave too.  
“Acquire new members?” Nagisa tilts his head like a confused puppy.  
“Yes. My philosophy was simple; my brother-”  
Nagisa shudders at the mention of Akira, deciding to voice “Why is AKI-CHAN influencing your philosophy!”  
“Simple, my brother was able to draw people in when he stopped wearing his glasses – the new members in the track team doubled in his third year. I figured since we share the same genes and eye condition it may help me to get members into the swim club…”  
Nagisa glares at the ground, hating the fact that Akira really does have such a heavy influence upon Rei, “Most of those new members are bound to have been girls. We’re trying to recruit guys, Rei-chan.”  
“I know Nagisa-kun but I thought it might work,”  
“It’s not necessary, Rei-chan! Aki-chan was on the track team! We’re the swim club!”  
“I know, Nagisa-kun…”  
“Are you trying to be Aki-chan, Rei-chan? Getting tonnes of confessions and bentos and white day sweets?”  
“Huh?” Rei raises a brow at the sudden change of reasoning from Nagisa, both boys blush and Rei reaches to push up the non-existent glasses. Again.  
“Aki-chan has a reputation, Rei-chan! You know that, don’t you? My sister went to university with him, Rei-chan…” Nagisa admits, “He flirted with lots of girls and slept with tonnes too. Is that really the sort of person you’re idolising, Rei-chan?”  
“I don’t want that, Nagisa-kun. I don’t know what I wanted really, just new members.”  
“I prefer you with your glasses on, Rei-chan!”  
“Thank you, Nagisa-kun.”  
“I think you should keep wearing your glasses, Rei-chan. You’re not Rei-chan without them!”  
The blue haired teen sighs, a small smile gracing his face as his best friend pleads. Rei sways his head for a bit before coming to a firm decision.  
“I understand, Nagisa-kun,” Rei smirks a bit, “Contacts are really uncomfortable anyways.”  
The blonde laughs, eyes brightening as he looks back at Rei, “We should showcase something that explains US to the first years, Rei-chan. We should trust each other since we don’t have Mako-chan and Haru-chan to side with you on the parading around the school naked idea this year!”  
A mischievous glint is in Nagisa’s eyes as Rei shudders.


End file.
